seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Crack of Doom
:Hugo: I saw it! :Marcello: You didn’t! :Hugo: I-I-I-I-I did! :Marcello: Just like in the book? :Hugo: Exactly like the book! :Marcello: But the book is a book! :Hugo: Which some say is true! :Marcello: Who says it’s true? :Hugo: Uh, um… uh, me? :Tubarina: What are you two whispering? :Hugo: Uh… w-w-we don’t want anyone to hear! :Ester: Like those girls? :Marcello: whispering Yes, those girls! yelping Girls! :Polvina: What are you talking about? :Marcello: Don’t say anything, Hugo, they won’t understand! :Tubarina: What’s it about, Hugo? :Ester: We know you want to tell us. :Hugo: stammering I…I…I…I…I… :Polvina: We’d love to know all about it! :Hugo: I saw the Crack of Doom! :pause :Ester: Are we supposed to know what the Crack of Doom is? :Marcello: Don’t you know anything? It’s from one of the Pigpimples books! :Polvina: Are we supposed to know what Pigpimples is? :Tubarina: It’s those books about Pigpimples Wizard College! :Ester: Oh! chuckles I get it! No, I don’t get it. What’s the Crack of Doom? :Hugo: I-It’s from Pigpimples book number four - The Curse of the Crack of Doom! :Ester: I still don’t get it. :Hugo: It’s real! I-I’ve seen it! :Girls: laughing :Tubarina: It’s a book! :Polvina: It can’t possibly be real! :Ester: You’ve imagined it, Hugo! :Girls: laughing :Marcello: I told you they wouldn’t understand! :Tubarina: Meet me in the garden! Five minutes! :Ester: How could Hugo think he saw something from a Pigpimples book? :Polvina: How could Marcello believe him? :Ester: I almost wanna go see this Crack of Doom! :Polvina: chuckling What do you think, Tubarina? :Ester: Tubarina? :Tubarina: Psst, over here! You really saw it? :Hugo: I did! :Tubarina: And the Belching Boulders? :Hugo: They were there, just like in the book! :Marcello: And the Garboyle Guardians? :Hugo: I-I-I didn’t see any Garboyles. :Tubarina: You never see the Garboyles until it’s too late! :Marcello: Hmm, it’s true. :Tubarina: We should go and explore it! :Marcello: What about the curse? :Hugo: The Grand Wizard Snorebore himself placed the curse! :Ester: chuckle Belching Boulders? :Polvina: Garboyles? :Ester: Grand Wizard Snorebore? :Polvina: You can’t be serious! :Ester: And why are you joining in, Tubarina? :Tubarina: Okay, I admit it, I love the Pigpimples books! :Hugo: If it’s really the Crack of Doom, within it lies Snorebore’s Almanac of Enchantment! :Marcello: Written in his own hand, with the ink of a Murkmiser Octopus! :Polvina and Ester: laughing :Polvina: There’s no such thing as a Murkmiser Octopus! :Hugo: There is so! :Marcello: There is absolutely so! :Ester: Okay, then I totally wanna see this Crack of Doom now! :Tubarina: But, there’s a curse! :Hugo: On anyone who enters! :Polvina: Isn’t there always curse in these books? :Marcello: Well, there is. :Ester: Doesn’t someone always ignore the curse and do it anyway? :Hugo: They do. :Polvina: And that’s how they have an adventure. :Tubarina: Oh, I never thought of that. :Ester: If this thing you saw is really like the book, then we should have an adventure just like the book! :Tubarina: Okay, so show us the way, Hugo! :Hugo: I will! :Hugo: There before you is the Crack of Doom! :Tubarina: gasps It is just like the book! :Marcello: And there are the Belching Boulders! :Ester: Belching Boulders? :Polvina: This rock is sitting on a thermal. :Ester: Hmm, that’s why it’s bubbling. :Tubarina: Oh, be careful! Garboyles could come at anytime! :Marcello: Or weresharks! :Hugo: Or vampire guppies! :Tubarina: But whatever you do, don’t go into the caves! :Marcello: Ester! Polvina! :Tubarina: Where are you? :Hugo: A Garboyle got them! :Polvina: We’re up here! :Ester: Come and join us! :Tubarina and Hugo: gasping :Hugo: They don’t know what they’re meddling with! :Tubarina: We shouldn’t go in there! :Marcello: We have to! :Polvina: It’s beautiful! :Ester: So pretty! :Tubarina: We have to get out! :Marcello: It’s the Den of Glitter! :Hugo: The home of the Hogatapus! :Ester: What’s the Hogatapus? :Tubarina: It’s a horrible, two-headed... :Marcello: …four-eyed... :Hugo: …six-nosed monster! :Bib: grunting :Tubarina + Marcello + Hugo: yelps Hogatapus! :Polvina: chuckle It’s no Hogatapus! It’s Bib, the blowfish! :Bib: gurgling :Ester: This place is fun! Let’s see what else is in here! :Tubarina: Remember the way we came! :Marcello: This could be the Labyrinth of Lost Souls! :Hugo: It was created by the Grand Wizard Snorebore to trap those who seek the Almanac of Enchantment! :Tubarina: Ester? Polvina? Where are you? :Marcello: They’re trapped in the Labyrinth! :Hugo: Lost forever! :Polvina: There you are! :Ester: It’s this way! :Polvina: Stay close, or you’ll get lost! :Tubarina: They’re not taking this seriously at all! :Polvina: We have to get across this! :Tubarina + Marcello + Hugo: yelping :Tubarina: It has to be... :Marcello: It must be... :Hugo: The Abyss of Zazu! :Ester: What’s the Abyss of Zazu? :Tubarina: It’s a chasm where the currents will suck you down to the very core of the Earth! :Marcello: accent It can only be crossed by using an invisible bridge! :Polvina: How do you find one if it’s invisible? :Tubarina: You must believe in the bridge and step out into the Abyss! :Hugo: I’ll do it! I’ll find the invisible bridge! I believe... I believe in the bridge! :Ester: him Hugo, you could try the bridge we can’t see, or... :Polvina: …or we could use that rock bridge over there, which we can see. :Hugo: Err, let’s try the bridge we can see. :Ester: Good choice. :Bib: gurgling :Tubarina: We must be getting closer to the Almanac! :Tubarina + Marcello + Hugo: yelping :Marcello: Snare blossoms! :Hugo: whimpering They’ll eat us all! :Tubarina: Keep away! :Marcello: Or you’ll be eaten, too! :Ester: What is wrong with you three? :Polvina: It’s just seaweed! :Ester: Will you stop thinking everything is from those books? :Polvina: So far, none of it is! Not a single thing! :Hugo: We still haven’t gone all the way, yet! There could still be the Hogatapus! :Ester: Is that the thing with four heads? :Tubarina: No, only two heads, but four eyes. :Marcello: exclaims It’s hideous! :Polvina: And it’s all in your imagination. :mysterious two-headed creature stalks them :Ester: And what is this place, from the books? :Tubarina: It’s obviously the Tunnel of Traps! :Marcello: Go carefully! One false step and we’ll be crushed! :Hugo: slowly Don’t touch anything! :Tubarina: Tread very carefully! :Polvina: We can’t spend all day in here. :Ester: We have to get to the end. :Tubarina + Marcello + Hugo: sighing :Hugo: What is it with those two? :Marcello: They just don’t understand! :creature continues stalking them :Polvina: This looks like the end! :Ester: And there’s nothing here. :Polvina: Nothing at all! :Tubarina: Nothing but that! :Hugo: What is it? :Marcello: gasps It’s the Box of Boogies! :Tubarina: Inside lies the Almanac of Enchantment! :Polvina: Looks more like something from Dryland. It must’ve fallen off a floating carriage! :Ester: And currents carried it here. :Hugo: No! It was the Grand Wizard Snorebore who carried it here! :Tubarina and Marcello: Right, had to be him! :and Ester try to open it :Tubarina: gasps What are you doing? :Marcello: Well, you can’t open that! :Ester: We’re not going to come all this way and not open it. :Hugo: Remember the curse! :Polvina: scoffs There is no curse! :making sounds :Tubarina: What- what- what was that? :making sounds :Hugo: It’s the Hogatapus! :Marcello: panicking Stay… calm! Nobody… panic! :making sounds :Marcello: It is the Hogatapus! :Ester: Cut it out, will you? :Polvina: Help us with this! :Marcello: No way! :Hugo: We have to get out of here! :Tubarina: Now! :making sounds :helps take the Box of Boogies out :accidentally bump into a rock, causing a boulder to roll out and chase them for a bit until it stops :Tubarina: Look out! :Bib: gurgling :collapses into the Abyss of Zazu :Everyone: screaming :Bib: gurgling :making sounds :places the box outside the cave :Ester: sighs Is it still following us? :making sounds :Tubarina: gasp It is! :leaves with the box :making sounds, it is revealed to be two more blowfish :Bib: gurgling :Blowfish: gurgling :Marcello: Don’t do it! :Tubarina: Remember the curse! :Hugo: A curse on us all! :Polvina: We have to show you that nothing in those books is true! :and Ester get the box open :Ester: Got it! box :Polvina: I thought so! :Ester: Come and look! You won’t believe it! :Polvina: Come on! It’s totally harmless! There’s nothing to be afraid of! :Tubarina: There’s nothing in there. :Polvina: And you can’t be afraid of nothing, can you? :Marcello: I can’t believe it! :Hugo: Neither can I! There’s a curse around here somewhere! :Polvina: No way! It’s all in your hiccup imagination! :Ester: So, can we stop hearing about hiccup those Pig Pimple books? :Polvina: They’re just hiccup books! :Marcello and Hugo start hiccupping as well :Tubarina: These hiccups... hiccup :Marcello: They’re the hiccup curse! :Ester: What? hiccup :Polvina: There must be a logical hiccup explanation. :Hugo: I hiccups got it! :Ester: Where’s he... severely :Polvina: …going? hiccup :Ester: Thank you! hiccup :Hugo: Pigpimples hiccup number six! :Tubarina: The League of hiccup Creepers! :Ester: Don’t tell me! hiccup :Hugo: The Horrible Hiccups hiccup of Drool! :Marcello: A curse of a thousand hiccup years of hiccups! :Polvina and Ester: then hiccupping :Ester: Can I... hiccups have that, Hugo? :Polvina: If you can’t beat them... hiccup :Ester: …you just have to hiccup join them! :Everyone: and hiccupping